An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. These devices are often charged by connecting the devices to a DC power source. In many instances, the DC voltage of the DC power source may be maintained by a rectifier connected to an AC power source, such as mains power. However, because the rectifier places a non-linear load on the AC power source, the rectifier outputs a non-linear current and causes a diminished power factor (i.e., the ratio of the real power flowing into the load to the apparent power flowing to the load) for a charging system. Diminished power factors, in turn, result in increased energy losses and wasted energy in charging systems. Accordingly, due higher costs of energy, increasing energy losses in charging systems, and power factor government regulations, improved systems and methods for high power factor charging are desired.